


Nothing But The Truth

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Despite not being fully forgiving of Jihyun just yet, Yoosung makes a desperate attempt to try and convince him to get help for his eyes.





	Nothing But The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request of a moment between Jihyun and Yoosung! I wasn't sure how best to go about this request, it's kind of a mix of Yoosung's ending and an AU. but I hope at that very least it's decent! Thank you for the request! 
> 
> I think this will be my last Mystic Messenger request just because it's been awhile since I've been involved with the game. If anyone might happen to have requests for Borderlands, The Arcana, or Splatoon, I'll be happy to take those! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jihyun rushes and quickly pulls his front door open after several hasty knocks are thrashed against the painted wood. His turquoise eyebrows lift in silent surprise as he looks to the boy standing on his step. "Yoosung," He breathes out softly, body kept still with shock, worried this might be a dream. 

"Hey," The aforementioned boy greets awkwardly. He looks around with a small glance. "Rika isn't around, is she?" 

Jihyun gives a tired smile. "Not anymore, you know this, Yoosung." 

Yoosung nods his head. "Right. Sorry." Maybe he had already known that. Maybe part of him just wanted to make Jihyun squirm and wince as he remembered the girl leaving him behind. "Can I come in?" 

"Yes," Jihyun says hurriedly, stepping out of his way and ushering him inside. "Please do. Tea?" He offers but Yoosung just gives a silent shake of his head in response. Jihyun gives a small frown and shuts the front door behind the two as they both make their way further inside the house. "So… What brings you here today?" He asks once they're both awkwardly left standing in the middle of the living room.

"A lot of things. I guess…" He tacks on with an unsure tone. He scuffs his shoe against the floor with a soft sigh. Jihyun gives him time to gather his words and stays quiet, aside from asking him to make himself comfortable on the couch. "Can I convince you to fix your eyes?" He works up the courage to ask eventually. 

Jihyun's dull turquoise eyes try their best to focus on Yoosung past the sunglasses resting over them. "Yoosung…" He starts with an exhausted tone. He's cut off by Yoosung's sharp disagreement.  

"No, I'm not going to let you continue to get out of this! Why? Why won't you do anything to help yourself?" His voice was desperate at this point; his hands fist in his shirt until his knuckles turn white.

Jihyun gives him a small ghost of a smile, the expression sad and ever so barely there. "I don't believe I deserve it," He answers eventually, after a few dreadful moments of silence pass between them. "Rika did this to me, and I couldn't save Rika, so I take it as a sign that I shouldn't be able to save myself, either." 

Yoosung's hands fall, the taught material of his clutched shirt slowly unfurling. "That's so  _ stupid _ …!" He grits out. "Rika's gone!" He yells, his own words causing him to involuntarily flinch from the harsh truth. "You couldn't save her!" He lets those words linger in the oppressing air between them a few moments longer than necessary. "But you can at least save yourself, the man she loved, right?!" 

Jihyun runs a hand down his face. "It's not that simple." 

Yoosung physically deflates. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? And stupid!" 

Jihyun gives an actual smile at that, albeit resting small on his lips. "I ask myself that often." Yoosung gives an annoyed snort. He decides to change the subject for the moment. "How are Saeyoung and Saeran treating you?" He asks, his voice tilting oddly as he says the second boy's name. Was it worry, over Yoosung spending time together with him? Perhaps… Jealously? He mentally shakes his head. No, no. It definitely wasn't anything like that. He was… Happy, that Yoosung was happy with the two. Although, he grimaces lightly at the thought of him, but quickly fixes his expression back to neutral. 

Yoosung stares at him in disbelief. "Fine? Theyre- we're fine, we're good. This isn't about me, though." 

Jihyun leans back in the armchair adjacent to the couch Yoosung sits on. "I'd rather it be." Yoosung gives an annoyed groan, and Jihyun sighs softly. "Where would I go, Yoosung? They're so badly gone, I'm not sure I have the money to get them fixed." 

"That's where Jumin comes in!" Yoosung hurriedly says. 

"Yoosung… I'm not-" 

He's cut off once again by the rushed blond. "No, I talked to him! He said he wants to help you. If you would just stop being so stubborn, you can get help!" 

Jihyun stares at the boy for a long, horribly silent moment. "I can't just… Accept his help. That would be wrong, wouldn't it? Selfish…" 

"Not if he's the one offering! There's nothing wrong or selfish with wanting to get help with something. Especially if someone is offering."

Jihyun looks up at the boy for a moment.  "All right," He eventually agrees, giving a small nod of his head. "If Jumin really is wanting to help, I'll accept it." 

Yoosung brightens. "Good! Let's-" 

"Just not right now." 

Yoosung physically deflates and sits back down, after bouncing up in sheer elation that the man had agreed. "What?" He asks in disbelief as he sinks back into the couch. "What do you mean? Why not now?" 

"I just need a moment, a day, even. I want to send some time together with you. If that's all right. Maybe just talk together over some tea."

"Oh, um, sure. Yeah. We can do that. So long as you promise to go see Jumin tomorrow. I'm not doing anything unless you promise." 

Jihyun gives a small smile and stands up from his cozy chair. He walks towards Yoosung and holds out his hand. "I promise." 

Yoosung gives the man's hand a small look before he smiles lightly and takes it, shaking on the promise. Jihyun pulls Yoosung up with a brighter smile this time. 

"Let's go get that tea." 

~

They two end up hanging out together for most of the day, sitting in a booth at the local cafe. They talk over teas and coffees, and little pastries that Jihyun promises are delicious. Yoosung talks about LOLOL and school, while Jihyun shares stories about his travels and photography. 

It was a nice feeling for the both of them, being able to spend time with the other like this. 

Yoosung looks to Jihyun and gives him a soft and genuine smile, hopeful for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment; they both mean a lot and help me continue writing! 
> 
> If you have a request you'd like to send in, please send it in either on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ss_amandiriel) or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ss_amandiriel) ! And if you enjoy my work, please give my Twitter a follow too! I'll be posting any writing updates over there!


End file.
